Myth and Fate Entwined
by XxFairyTail1
Summary: During Kaito's project in archaeology with his teammates, he found an ancient woman trapped in ice, who he soon learned to be named Megurine Luka. Having no choice and being the gentleman he was, he offered her to stay with him to help her survive in this unfamiliar world. Why have fate, and perhaps myth, brought them together? Is this to a sign of love?


**Myth and Fate Entwined**

Luka's POV

_It's cold… why is it so cold?! _I wanted to cry out, to scream for help, just anything that would make me feel alive again. But I couldn't; being trapped in ice stopped me from doing so. I closed my eyes, letting myself to slumber peacefully._ Someone…help me…_

A few 100 years later…

Kaito's POV

"You guys, are you done yet?" I shout. Only a few handful of my teammates heard me. Sighing, I muttered to myself, "These guys are as useless as fuck." I glanced towards to the sky. _3 o'clock,_ I decided. Damn, we have been working for 5 hours already, and still no progress. Even the other projects didn't take this long! Oh wait, I didn't introduce myself yet.

I am Shion Kaito, early graduate of Harvard University, and now a professional archaeologist. And a hot one too, at that. My colleagues, or basically my teammates, are the opposite though.

Hatsune Miku- I'm her supervisor, for now anyway. She's at least skilled enough to be a somewhat decent coworker, but that's about it. Sadly, she's so clumsy, so it wouldn't be smart of me to rely on her too much. I think she have a crush on me, although it wouldn't be surprising if it's true. Hey, don't blame me guys. Ever since middle school, a lot of girls, including the cute and pretty ones, confessed to me. And yes, I flatly rejected them. A guy like me doesn't need romance anyway, so it's not a loss.

Neji Rounin- One of the cutest girl I ever met before, I gotta admit that. The problem though, is that she is a bitch. I swear, she probably bring a lot of 'hot' (no, definitely not as hot as me) guys to her house and slept with them. How did she not get HIV and all that other shit? And, how did she land a job on my team?! I mean, she's so fricken useless, that it would be a lie to call her decent.. And lately, she's been making those gross gooey-gooey eyes on me again. Trust me, that is a HUGE pain to the ass, I can't even work properly because of her!

IA- Hmm, not as bad as the others. The problem thought is that she's so quiet I have a hard time getting a word out of her. But she can be pretty useful sometime unlike Neji. Honestly, I don't and probably never know what's in her head…

Not a lot of people, but eh, good enough I guess. So about this project is finding an ancient woman is either dead or trapped in time somehow, due to unknown stuff, according to my manual. Oh well this gotta be interesting.

As I walked I felt a weird sensation though, as if… the ground below me is stiff and cold as ice. Ok, clue found! "Guys I think I have something, so get your asses here and help out!" I shouted to them. After a few hours of digging, I suddenly saw an ice like structure appear. With the help (oh, this is quite rare!) of the others, it turned out there was a women locked within that ice. Okay… wait so what the fuck do I do next?!

Suddenly the ice that covered her disappeared into the air, as the pink haired woman opened her eyes. They were startling blue. It was then that I noticed how beautiful she was; wearing a silk kimono robe (A/N: Know Luka's some Akahitoha? Now imagine her in that outfit). So she's definitely ancient.

"Kaito-kun…"

Oh wait did she just call my name?! How did that just happen?

Luka's POV

"Kaito-kun…"

Huh? Why did I call him that? But somehow… that name sounds strangely familiar, and for some reason, it gave me warmth and happiness.

"How do you know? My name, I mean?" the blue haired man asked. His language… I could tell that he's speaking Japanese, but the words seemed a little unfamiliar… "Excuse me?" I asked, still drowsy and tired. "So you're from the Edo-period then… How do you know my name?" Only now did he speak the language I had known all my life. Not knowing what to say, I only replied, "I don't know." We stared at each other's eyes. It's strange… surely this world is not the same as mine… but I lost my memories in my slumber…

"You're coming with me." The man, Kaito, said. I could only nod, bowing my head down lightly, and followed his footsteps. Even though I met him only a while ago, it felt like I could trust him.

Kaito's POV

*Sigh* What a bother. But it would be very wrong of me to just ditch her there, alone and confused. And, what the hell has gotten into me?! My legs felt like jello, which was so unmanly of me, and my heart was thumping like crazy. Stuff like this only happen to crazy fanatic girls, a category I DO NOT belong to!

I turned around, to check if she's following up. Good, she is. Somehow, with the moonlight shining over her long hair, she looked so much like a goddess. I mean, her kimono clothing swaying back and forth adds on to that image, right? The weird thing was, a small sense of déjà vu washed over me. I turned to my right, and to my relief, my teammates were walking along beside me, though whispering suspiciously. This I can't blame them, since I'm just as confused.

After getting into my tent, I handed her a soft futon to sleep on, and we both fell asleep soon. I wonder what tomorrow will bring…


End file.
